Sundays
by chan-san-sama
Summary: Makoto and Haruka like Sundays. They usually always involved movies, sleeping, mindless chatter, cleaning, eating, sleeping.. oh and sex? (Fem!Makoto)


**Sundays**

Sundays were pleasant.

Considering it was the day just before miserable Monday, they were still pleasing. No work or school, those were the top reasons why Sundays were great. But the rest depended really on how the day followed out. Usually, it was revolved around movies, food, reading and lastly sleep. A full battery charge for the week was needed and well deserved.

However, to Haruka's displeasure he didn't take too kindly towards the vacuum's noisy racket. Trust Makoto to start cleaning especially at-

"3.45 pm" He muttered to what now appeared to be only himself in the covers, glancing blearily at their alarm on the nightstand. He was certain a couple of minutes ago, his lovely Makoto was tucked tightly beside him. Since when did she get up?

At first he debated whether it was even worth the trouble getting out of bed. It was so warm, so, cosy. Nah, it was too troublesome he decided and once more fluttered his eye lids shut.

Two minutes later the bedroom door went flying open and in Makoto came dragging the vacuüm behind her. Haruka groaned, tugging the covers over his head which did absolutely no justice.

"Haru-chan, don't you think it's time to get up?!"

She carried on that complete haze of hers until she realized.

"Haru?" Makoto repeated, she ended up switching the device off knowing she wasn't getting any response any time soon.

He didn't even flinch.

The brunette sighed aloud, dropping the vacuüm she dragged her feet over to him. Haruka was bawled up in the sheets like a giant cocoon, apart from one thing. Makoto's eyes swiftly shifted over to the uncovered patch of his foot, at this she grinned mercilessly although her smile probably looked more cute than anything.

Reaching a hand for his foot Makoto gave it a brief tickle or two, Haruka was extremely ticklish and he was so not fooling anyone. She knew he was holding it together, trying his dandiest to not burst out laughing.

"Ha-ru-ch-an!" She playfully sang with a snort.

When she tickled him again, obviously, it bothered him. Haruka scuffled his foot out of reach under the covers away from her prying fingers. Makoto chuckled at the reaction, giving Haru a small push made enough room to lie beside him.

"Is Haru-chan going to get up today or is Haru-chan being a lazy bum?"

Haruka already displeased, shifted away from her. Makoto pouted, if only he saw that and decided to duck her hand underneath the sheets. She tickled at the nape of his neck just below his hair then tampered away on his shoulder. It didn't take him long to jilt.

"Makoto-" He warned.

Unaffected, she couldn't help herself doing it again.

"I have mackerel on the go~" Lies, oh Makoto was a terrible liar.

"All the more reason I should stay in bed then."

She gasped. "Are you saying that your future wife is a terrible cook?"

"Precisely,"

"What? So I clean and you do the cooking? It's going to be like that, huh?"

"Guess" He shrugged.

"I suppose that's fair then, Haru-chan."

Makoto grinned at him when he revealed himself peaking through the small hole he'd made with the duvet. She giggled out that high squeak it carried from seeing how temperamental he could truly be. It was all in good humor really, now and again Makoto loved to tease him.

Like a lion Haruka pounced from his hideaway straight on top of her rapidly. She had not even saw that coming, but the brunette couldn't complain. Finally, a little burst of energy.

"Haru!"

"You're being too loud"

"I can't help it! Especially when.. You've got your hand there! Why are you so lively now? A second ago you were lifeless!"

"Exactly, Makoto needs to give me some of that energy."

Before she could say anything else Haruka kissed her. Realizing it was probably bound to turn into something else when she felt his tongue probe at the opening of her mouth Makoto turned her head away.

"Okay, okay, let me finish with the vacuuming first-"

Was she for real? "It's clean enough"

"Haru, please just allow me to-"

"All work and no play isn't healthy Makoto."

She pouted at him but somehow they fell back into rounds of endless kissing. Until Haruka decided to deepen the kiss, Makoto was not impressed.

"Ngh, Haru-"

"What?"

"Morning breath" She sighed.

"And yet Makoto's is any better?"

"I never said that."

"You never had a problem doing this before when we woke up?"

"That's because I was barely awake Haru!"

Makoto gave him a sympathetic smile, she hadn't meant to offend him or anything. Gently she took hold of his hand and guided it up her shirt. No need for revealing lingerie or fancy lace; Makoto could be appealing even in a trash bag. Haruka didn't really care, although she had asked him at the start of their relationship what he found attractive and he barely gave a proper answer.

So in the end Makoto went on wearing that yellow and orange t-shirt that was far too big for her and a pair of old shorts. It didn't matter, Haruka would shrug his shoulders and all Makoto wanted to be was comfortable. Everyone was a winner.

The brunette muffled a laugh throughout their next kiss as Haruka showed no shame in squeezing her bouncy breast. He wasn't really interested in the whole 'guy talk' and Makoto was the only girl he had ever really liked. Once he had a minor crush on a girl in their elementary school but that was nothing, not when he got to see Makoto's smiling face everyday at the bottom of the steps where she patiently waited for him.

Haruka had only noticed Makoto. He was aware that he was lucky, most envied him over her body. But Makoto's cup size was nothing in comparison to her personality and what made Makoto.. well Makoto?

"D-Don't tease me!" She muttered as he toyed with her nipple.

Noticing Haruka was in a bit of a daze that made her think a loud.

"You really.. like my breasts don't you?"

"They're yours."

"You'd love me even if I didn't have them, right?"

Haruka gave her a very questioning look.

"I know, some people make comments about them and I-I wish they wouldn't because they're not really much of a big deal."

They were definitely big but he understood what she meant.

"Even if Makoto was male, we'd be together."

"Haru! That's totally.. So if I was male? Really? You would go with a boy?"

"You would still be the same, not sure if it was another guy though."

"Not even Rin?" She joked.

"Makoto"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! I will admit though that once I did think you two had.. a connection? This was before I found out why so he was upset because we only just started dating."

"He has Nitori for a chew toy now so let him bite chunks out of her instead." Haruka huffed.

"Haru that's not nice."

"Nor is he or that time when he touched you."

Oh yeah, it hadn't meant to happen but Rin had managed to corner Makoto at the graduation party. He'd drank too much, it was an accident and his pass was actually harmless it was just that Haruka caught him.

"He didn't really do anything, not really, it was a terrible confession and just a bump on the lips."

"He still went for you."

"Haru can be stop talking about this? Please."

She knew he only cared. Smiling, Makoto mooched against Haruka and sealed her arms around him.

"If I was a guy I think we'd make a pretty cute couple, Haru."

As Haruka buried his face into her shoulder he earned a lovely waft of fresh flowers from Makoto's hair. All thanks to that cheap shampoo and conditioner they'd been purchasing from the 100-Yen shop. Hell, that was all they could afford until they got paid.

"Makoto would have a big dick."

"What?!"

"-And be tall, broad and muscular, you'd never stop smiling too."

"That means you'd be the bottom right?"

He glared at her.

"That doesn't mean anything,"

"I wonder who tops between Nagisa and Rei.. I mean.. I don't really like to ask I have this feeling Nagisa would probably tell me but it's not my place to pry."

"Isn't it obvious? Rei."

"You think? Nagisa can be pretty feisty, maybe they take turns?"

Haruka nipped at her ear lobe. "Why are we talking about Rei and Nagisa fucking, when we should be the ones fucking?"

The girl grinned, seeing that twinkle in Haruka's eye and her own libido getting into action. He was right, why were they talking about those two?

"Nghh! N-No! Not there!"

Instantly he rolled on to his back and hauled Makoto on top of him where he buckled her on his lap. Haruka already had her shorts rolling down her thighs, Makoto who wouldn't and did not admit she was just as excited as him but the raven could tell.

"So Makoto presumes that I'm the bottom?"

"Ah.. Um.. Haru.."

"Then I'll show you, exactly what I can do."

* * *

Makoto moaned when lazily tousling over in the bed sheets.

Something was wrong. however it wasn't very serious, only natural and that tremendous throbbing below in her gut didn't help. Periods were such an absolute nightmare for Makoto. Some girls coped perfectly fine and only endured minor cramps whereas in Makoto's case she got them badly. Haruka knew, well he kind of understood but Makoto always preferred to be left alone when she was 'on'.

"Makoto"

The brunette wormed deeper under the covers.

"Makoto"

Just five more minutes.

"Makoto.. You're crushing my arm.."

Oh.

"Hm?"

"You're.."

Once their eyes married Makoto dropped her gaze seeing that her body weight was pushed down right on to Haruka's side including his arm. Somehow through the night they must have messily tangled together.

"Ah, sorry Haru-chan."

As she maneuvered off him Makoto must have sat up far too quickly because an electric shock of pain ran straight up her back and her stomach oozed painfully.

"Nngh!"

Haruka craned his head up seeing that his girlfriend had her arms locked around her stomach. He could only guess what that was and knew it was wise not to press the matter too much.

But he had to ask, Haruka did care after all. "Are you okay?"

Sagely she nodded, why Makoto forced herself to smile was anyones guess. "Yeah, I have stomach ache that's all but it's okay!"

"Makoto.."

"Honestly, I'll be fine, these cramps come and go-"

"It's your period, isn't it?"

It was still cute how her cheeks blazed a pinky glow. "Um, yeah, it's annoying but I'll be fine and anyway we have to clean the apartment today since we didn't bother yesterday."

"I'll do it, now go back to sleep."

"No! Haru I live here too, I can't just leave everything up to you."

"It's fine, unless Makoto has woken up on the nation's flag, then stay put."

It took her a second to actually register that until she scrunched up her nose. "Haru! That's so gross! You shouldn't say things like that!"

"Makoto-" He groaned. "Just let me, you do enough throughout the week-"

"So do you!" She argued.

It wasn't as gentle as he had intended but Haruka tugged her back down with one arm. He didn't usually sleep topless, but the weather was certainly picking up and it was stuffy sharing a bed with Makoto who even got cold during the warm weather at night. Makoto had told him if he was okay sleeping with the throw and for her he would answer "yes".

Mistake.

"Haru!" She whined, trust Haruka to look all pretty this morning. Nah, she was so not in the mood for that right now.

But the tender kisses planted along side her neck felt heavenly. Even though Haruka looked as if he were in a world of his own most of the time and remained fairly quiet, there was a side to him nobody else but Makoto knew about or had explored. Haruka still proceeded to surprise Makoto in the bedroom, even now.

Softly she pushed him away.

"Why not?"

"Why do you think, Haru?"

"I've heard it's not so bad."

Makoto snorted. "W-Where from?"

"The internet"

"Haru! Why.. uh.. nevermind! Just.. It's so messy! It's blood, Haru it smells and just no!"

"It's Makoto's blood, so I don't mind." Yet he acted as if it was no big deal.

"I do mind!"

"Statics show that it reduces the pain and it'd be the best time for Makoto to have an organi-"

"Haru! Please don't make a hobby out of that weird habit you have looking up strange things on the internet!"

Haruka really did have some nerve by sulking.

"Can we at least take a bath, together?"

She exhilarated and dropped her hands on her face. "You're not going to surrender, are you?"

"No"

"Thought so.."

"Want me to run the bath? I'll even add in those horrible bath bombs you like so much?"

Makoto giggled. Haruka only liked bathing in water and water alone, no products just the water in it's natural state.

"Why are you that against LUSH, Haru?"

He frowned at her. "The water shouldn't be spoiled, it doesn't like it."

She then bellowed out a laugh. "Haru-chan never changes!"

"Drop the -chan"

Laughing even more Makoto shifted on her side to face him. "How do you even know that?!"

"The water told me."

"Oh Haru, okay, well thank you even though you're going against water just this once.. for me!"

He shook his head as if it really did pain him then sighed. "The water won't be happy but within time I'm certain it'll forgive me."

"You do know that Nagisa peed in the pool at least once or twice a week when we were in the swim club, right?" She asked sounding anxious.

"What?"

"Ah, nothing!"

"You knew?"

"Haruuuu! I told him time after time to stop, but he would say to me it's 'quicker' than getting out and going to the bathroom."

He took a lock of Makoto's messy hair and tugged it lightly.

"Nnn, don't be grumpy!"

"Rei seriously needs to keep his boyfriend on a long solid leash, he's so annoying."

"He wouldn't be Nagisa if he wasn't, now would he? Besides, haven't you ever peed in the pool?"

Haruka actually looked astonished.

"Never,"

"Liar, Haru-chan everyone has done it at some point!"

"Even Makoto?"

Why did she do this to herself? "You know.. Haru that idea about taking a bath together sounds pretty good."

"Makoto, why would you disrespect the water like that?"

"I dunno! I was only six! What does it matter when I'm going to take a bath with you while I'm.. y'know.. anyway?!"

Haruka gave a low 'hmmm' in response, she was right in some aspect.

"Shall I go run the bath then?"

"Yeah!" Thank god he finally dropped the topic about water. "- Add the pink bath bomb though, the one with the gold sparkles! It smells so good like strawberries and ice-cream!"

Haruka rolled his eyes at her.

"Haruuuu! You promised!"

He did make the offer though and it wasn't as if he could go back on his words. Especially when Makoto was giving him that longing look with her smiling green eyes. Fair enough, if it meant pleasing her by upsetting the water and him stepping out the bath looking like C-3PO then he'd do it.

"Fine"

Slothfully Haruka crawled over his girlfriend and off the bed. Makoto grinned biting her bottom lip, she never got tired seeing Haruka back muscles and the way his sweatpants feebly slid off his narrow hips. But his best bodily feature was definitely and without a doubt his ass.

Makoto tried not to ogle, well, not too much though she was surprised he never caught her up till now. She liked to admire him sneakily.

"Don't forget to the rubber orca and dolphin too!" She sang. "Oh and maybe those scent candles kou-chan sent us!"

She could faintly hear him grumble in the bathroom; boy was she lucky or what.

"I love you Haru-chan!"


End file.
